


a little sweetness in your life

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: In theory, baking is just chemistry. A series of reactions of various compounds which bond together to formulate a product. However, it seems that whenever Jemma steps into a kitchen with the objective of baking something, all the basic laws of chemistry fly out of the window.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Kudos: 22
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	a little sweetness in your life

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Skimmons & Baking Cookies on the fluff bingo cards!

In theory, baking is just chemistry. A series of reactions of various compounds which bond together to formulate a product. However, it seems that whenever Jemma steps into a kitchen with the objective of baking something, all the basic laws of chemistry fly out of the window, leaving her with food that is inedible, and potentially a biohazard to the rest of those in proximity to the dish. And she really wouldn’t mind, however, baking should just be a form of chemistry, one which should have been easily mastered years ago.

Thankfully, she has the helpful hands of her loving girlfriend, who, after watching yet another baking related meltdown, decides it’s time for Jemma to succeed at baking one thing for once in her life. And so, after dragging her from the lab kicking and screaming, Daisy chucks an apron at her before tying her hair up, ignoring her girlfriend’s unusually childish complaints while she pulls out the ingredients from the kitchen cupboards. Grateful for her mom’s insistence that she should always have a fully stocked up pantry, with the bare essentials, Daisy gives Jemma the (very simple, and in no way could she screw this up) task of weighing them all out according to the recipe she’d left on the counter. 

When Jemma proudly declares that she’s finished, Daisy gently squeezes her hip before getting her to put the ingredients into the stand mixer, keeping an eye on the mixture as she greases the baking trays and readjusts the over temperature - really Jem? Four seventy five Fahrenheit? No one needs to eat charcoaled cookies. After beating in the egg, the mixture thankfully shell free due to Daisy’s foresight in not letting Jemma crack the egg straight into the bowl, Daisy lets Jemma gently sift in the dry ingredients, her girlfriend’s excitement palpable in the air. As the mixer stirs the dough together, Daisy pulls Jemma into a hug, the British scientist practically vibrating with excitement as she waits for the mixture to be ready. 

“So what’s up with you and baking? I’d have thought you’d be all over that.”

“Ever since I was young, there was something about it that just didn’t work with me. My mum, bless her, tried her best, but nothing seemed to work. I could follow every recipe to the last letter and still something would go terribly wrong, so after a while I just… gave up on baking.”

Pressing a kiss to the brunette’s forehead, Daisy pulls Jemma along with her as she checks up on the cookie dough, gleefully excited over getting to add as much chocolate as she wants under the guise of it being in the recipe. Giving Jemma the very important task of ensuring even chocolate distribution in the mixture, she leans against the scientist’s back, silently encouraging her as she stirs it all together. When she finally gives it the Dr Simmons stamp of approval, the pair reluctantly separate so that they can start rolling the dough out to stick on the trays, Jemma using a spoon to make the balls the exact same shape while Daisy takes a free hand approach, one that Jemma eyes disdainfully.

Placing the trays into the oven and setting a timer, Daisy drags Jemma out of the kitchen and over to their couch, not trusting her girlfriend to not set up a watch station besides the oven to ensure nothing goes wrong. Throwing her legs across Jemma’s lap, Daisy curls up into her side, turning on one of the documentaries Jemma had recorded the night before, grinning as she breathes in her girlfriend’s scent mixed with the aroma of chocolate chip cookies she knows will be perfect. After all, baking is just chemistry, and Jemma happens to be one of the very best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
